Archers know the value of mechanical devices to increase the enjoyment of the sport. Arrow rests are devices which are used to stabilize arrow position preparatory to arrow release by supporting the forward portion of an arrow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,563 to Pint; 4,170,980 to Killian; and 4,215,666 to Carroll et al, describe a fixed arrow rest used with an adjustable spring loaded plunger which is mounted on a bow handle to clear the fletched end of the arrow from the bow handle and thereby improve accuracy. Pressure plates or cushion plungers absorb some of the arrow shaft side bending forces (i.e., archers paradox) which are encountered during arrow shooting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,096 to Troncosco describes a single leaf-like spring arrow rest in combination with a separately movable adjustable plunger to cushion lateral thrust when the arrow is released. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,428 and 4,119,078 to Wilson et al, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,332 and 4,686,956 to Topping, a leaf-like spring arrow rest is attached to a spring-loaded plunger. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,195 to Norris, a fixed coil spring is used as an arrow rest to dampen the oscillations of an arrow set in flight. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,188 to Simo, a laterally adjustable arrow rest is disclosed wherein a pivotable wire arrow support arm is provided at the end of an adjustable spring loaded plunger.
It is clear from the state-of-the-art that a satisfactory archer's rest has not been found. In particular, the problem of providing adequate clearance to avoid feather or vane wear has yet to be resolved. Moreover, a rest has not been disclosed which is easy to adjust, easy to manufacture, and which has improved, un-impeded, smooth arrow flight, greater speed, and better shooting accuracy, especially for light weight arrows. Such a rest should be able to take arrow forces in a wide variety of directions, and should be readily adjustable in position in the bow window to accommodate various bows, arrow shapes, arrow weights, and fletchings.